Secrets Best Left Untold
by Neffie
Summary: *At long last!!! Chapter 7!!!* Beware! OFC ahead! She's not too bad though. Brooke has a secret she is keeping, Specs finds out. But what does her boyfriend Blink think is going on?
1. Lunch At Tibby's

Author's Note: Although I am one of the main cynics when it comes to original female characters, I had to give in to this one. So here is my warning: This is me using the Newsies to cheer myself up. Personally I don't think it is that bad, but hey, of course I'm gonna be biased. I don't own the boys, but I do own Brooke, considering that she is based on me, craziness and all, except of course for the fact that I don't live in 1899 Manhattan and I don't have a lodging house full of Newsies (yet oh, how sweet that would be!!!) If you don't think this is for you, don't read it. But if you DO read it, please PLEASE leave me a review!  
  
This is unfinished at the moment, the next chapter should be added soon!!!  
  
Title suggestions are MORE than welcome, I am just using this title so I could hurry up and post, I don't like it that much though (the title that is!).  
  
*// …. // means inner thoughts  
  
Warning: This story contains *HIGH* amounts of angst, incidents of severe depression, and other stuff that if I put in here would give away some of the story. If you are likely to be offended by this read elsewhere. Thanks!!  
  
This story is dedicated to Web Writer Witch who helps me make hard decisions in the middle of U.S. History Class! *waves*  
  
Title: Secrets Best Left Untold  
  
Author: Neffie  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In Manhattan the air was just beginning to turn colder, The leaves on the trees that stood in Central Park had turned a million different shades of red, yellow, orange and brown. The sounds of the city drifted all throughout the streets. Cool winds were brushing into Tibby's Restaurant as customers came and went.  
  
Four boys sat at a back table listening intently to a young Italian, waving a cigar around as he spoke "... And so I look 'im dead in da eyes and say, 'Listen Bum! You owes me from that bet last Thursday! And so he says 'But Race! I got a hot tip for ya!' and I says to him, 'I'm gonna give ya a tip! The tip of my shoe when I soak ya!" Laughter erupted from the table. Brooke smiled to herself at the happy sounds as she picked up her tray to take over to the group.  
  
"I'm tellin' youse guys," Mush began "I met this girl the other night down by Medda's who had the best set of…" A hand was slapped over his mouth as Brooke set down each boys' plate in front of him. "Not in front of the lady, Mush," Blink wagged a finger in his curly headed friend's face. Brooke couldn't help but laugh while Mush's cheeks turned a light shade of pink.  
  
"What, are ya kiddin' me? Brooke 'ere's been around us enough to hear worse dan dat!" Dutchy threw in his comment with a laugh, which the others quickly joined in.  
  
The young waitress shook her head and smiled. "Will you gentlemen be requiring any other refreshments during your dining experience this evening?" she asked with a slight mocking curtsey. At the blank and puzzled stares she received, Specs rolled his eyes. "In other words, ya bums want anything else?" Brooke covered her giggle with her hand and winked at Specs.  
  
Briefly, jealously flamed in Blink at the sight of his girl winking at Specs, and he pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms tightly around her. He took a deep breath and shook the notions from his head. Brooke and Specs were best friends and had been longer than Blink had even known her. It had been Specs that had been the major factor in Brooke and Blink getting together, with Brooke being too shy to approach Blink and Blink not knowing how to act around a girl that he actually cared for, instead of just seeing as a casual fling. Yet still, Blink had deep rooted fears of losing Brooke. Ever since losing his parents in the accident, it was hard for him to let people in close enough to love them, yet with time and more patience than anyone had thought was possible, Brooke had worked her way past his walls.  
  
"I've got to go back to work," Brooke said softly as she brushed her lips against his cheek in a quick kiss. She stood up, brushing the wrinkles out of her skirt, and walked back to the counter.  
  
A few minutes later, as she was wiping down the counter she looked up to find Specs standing there. "What can I get for ya Specs?"  
  
"Eh, the guys over dere are wantin' dessert and sent me over as a fetchin' boy." Specs nodded his head in the direction of the back table.  
  
"Ah, of course. I should have known. There's some peach cobbler made fresh this mornin'. I figured you guys would be comin' by this evening. I'll go heat it up and bring it right out." Brooke reached across the counter to grab a glass left abandoned by a customer. The sleeve of her blouse rode up ever so slightly, Specs jaw dropped and he did a double take at what he saw there.  
  
Grabbing ahold of her wrist, Specs finally found his voice. "Jesus Brooke! What happened?" He pushed her sleeve up further to reveal a long jagged cut running down the inside of her forearm. Fear seized his heart at the injury. It almost looked as if she had tried to… //No, not Brooke, she wouldn't do somethin' like dat// he thought to himself.  
  
Unsuccessfully, Brooke tried to pull her arm away from Specs tight grasp. "I dropped a plate this morning and I managed to nick myself with. I'm so clumsy sometimes." She laughed at this, but it sounded hollow and forced. Added to the fact that she had gone pale the moment Specs had grabbed her arm, he found it hard to believe her story. "Listen, Specs… Don't tell Blink about it this, alright? I don't want him worryin' about me, you know how he tends to be overdramatic at times. It was just a lil accident." Brooke turned pleading eyes to Specs, he could see that she was keeping the truth from him. There was a long minute where he simply looked her in the eyes, trying to figure out exactly what was going on. He noticed her eyes becoming shimmery with tears. Something was very wrong.  
  
"Brooke," he began, still not letting go of her wrist. "We're best friends, right? If somethin' was wrong... you'd lemme know, wouldn't ya?"  
  
"Of course, Specs," she said, while something not unlike fear flashed in her eyes.  
  
On the other side of the small restaurant, Blink had glanced over to see what was taking Specs so long with their deserts. From where he was sitting it almost looked as if… //Nah. They can't be holdin' hands. Not Specs.// Blink tried to convince himself. Once again the jealously began to bubble up inside of him. "Hey Specs!" he shouted across the room, "youse got those desserts yet?"  
  
It was with that that Specs finally let go of Brooke, letting her go and do her job. He walked slowly back to the table. His mind was obviously elsewhere. "Brooke'll have some cobbler out for us in a bit," he told the others distractedly.  
  
"Oh Boy!" Mush exclaimed. Blink merely eyed Specs across the table with something close akin to suspicion. Neither of the two spoke much for the rest of the evening, each lost in his own thoughts.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Next chapter to be added soon So you guys like it, hate it, love it, want some more of it? Constructive criticism craved, flames will be shared and heartily laughed at in second period with Web Writer Witch! 


	2. Tender Touch

Author's Note: Here goes! The next chapter! Thank all of you who left me the great reviews. It definitely made my day and I needed a little cheering up!! Hope I don't disappoint you guys!!  
  
Stage: OFC = Original Female Character  
  
Web Writer Witch: What would I do without you to make all the tough decisions for me?  
  
Warning: The boys aren't mine, but Brooke is. This story contains angst and other depressing stuff. Read at your own risk. (Although I know most of you like this stuff, just like me!)  
  
  
  
Title: Secrets Best Left Untold  
  
Author: Neffie  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
That evening, Brooke had gotten off work around seven and had retreated to the small apartment in the back of Tibby's restaurant which was really nothing more than a bed, a night stand with an oil lamp a wood stove, and a small washroom. It wasn't much, but it was all that she needed. It was relatively quiet most of the time and had a door that led into the alley behind the restaurant.  
  
The confrontation with Specs had unnerved her. //How could I have been so stupid?// she scolded herself. Now her secret was revealed. She didn't want anyone to know her secret, even Specs, although he was her best friend. The boys had more important things to worry about than her. If Blink were ever to find out…  
  
A short series of knocks sounded at her door. She jumped in surprise at the sudden noise. She went and cautiously opened the door a crack, peeking out. "Ya gonna leaves me out her all night, goil? I thought you liked me!"  
  
"Blink!" she exclaimed as she opened the door the rest of the way. She stopped as she saw the condition of the blond boy's face. His face was smudged with dirt and he had a black eye and a busted lip, but the grin on his face eased her fears that he was badly hurt. "What have you gone and done to yourself now?" she went to go get a wet towel to clean him up. Blink sat down on the bed, and Brooke kneeled in front of him, patiently waiting for an explanation of his current predicament.  
  
"Well, ya rememba da guy dat Race was talkin' about at lunch today?" He winced as she tried to gently clean the cut on his lip.  
  
"The one who owed him some money, right?" Brooke had a feeling that she knew where this story was heading. "Yeahs. We saw 'im near da square and Race decided he wanted to 'have a talk wit 'im'. Da guy didn't feel like talkin' much, as youse can probably tell. And neither did his two oldah brothers for dat matter!" This wasn't the first time that Blink had showed up at Brooke's door with a few new "battle scars", as the boys liked to call them. In fact, it had been a situation like this where they had shared their first kiss.  
  
He was watching her intently, the events at the restaurant that day still haunting his thoughts. Had he really seen what he had thought? He cared about Brooke too much to lose her, at least not without a fight. Every other girl he had been with had been just for fun, and in some cases, to show off to the other guys. But with Brooke it was different. He had never been good at voicing his emotions to people, but he felt he had to, for the sake of their relationship. Brooke was concentrating so hard on the job of cleaning Blink up, she didn't notice his studying gaze.  
  
As she reached up to brush his bangs off his forehead he grabbed her wrist. She yelped in pain and Blink quickly let her go, watching helplessly as she scurried back away from him, holding her wrist against her chest. He hadn't meant to grab her that hard. He didn't even think he had grabbed her hard at all. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her.  
  
"Brooke… I…" Blink stuttered, unsure of what was wrong, and what he could do about it. As he stood up from his place on the bed her eyes grew wide. Blink thought he saw a glimmer of fear before Brooke collected herself and turned away.  
  
"S-s-sorry. You just surprised me." Her voice became thick with tears that she was holding back. //I can't break down in front of him like this.// She took a deep breath, trying to calm down.  
  
Blink came up behind her and gently took ahold of her shoulders. He could feel her trembling underneath his fingers. "Sheesh girl, you're shakin'! What are you so scared of?" His breath hitched as she turned to face him, her eyes shining with unshead tears. "Youse don't tink I would eva hurt yas do ya? Brooke I love…" his next word died in his throat as he saw the small red stain on her sleeve which seemed to be spreading before his very eyes. "Damnit goil! Whats this?" he exclaimed as he unbuttoned the sleeve of her blouse, revealing the long jagged cut that had started to bleed again.  
  
"I'm so clumsy sometimes. I was washing dishes, not really paying attention to what I was doing and I managed to nick myself with one of the knives. It must have been reopened when you grabbed me." She lied with a wave of her other hand, to try and convince Blink it was nothing of concern.  
  
"Dat's one hell of a nick if ya asks me! Youse take such good care of me and youse don't even bandage ya self!" Blink felt terrible for hurting her, accidentally or not. He was just about to ask her why she was still shaking when the door flew open as a curly-headed tornado blew in.  
  
"C'mon Blink!" Mush practically bounced in excitement. "We'se gonna be late for da big poker game in Harlem! Race and Jack is waitin'!"  
  
Blink couldn't help but grin at the joy of his best friend. "Alrights Mush, I'll be dere in a minute." As the other boy left, Blink turned back to Brooke. "I'll catch ya later, sweetheart. You take care of dat arm, you hear me?" Brooke nodded and forced a smile. He kissed her on the forehead and was gone, shutting the door behind him.  
  
In the silence, Brooke slid to the floor and gave into her tears, with only the light of the fire in the stove to keep her company.  
  
  
  
END OF CHAPTER 2!  
  
Author's Note: So what do ya thinks? Sorry there was no Specs in this chapter for ya'll that love him, but don't worry! There is a lot in store for him in the next chapter!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! *Love and Huggles to you All!* 


	3. When It Rains...

Author's Note: Chapter 3! This is where we start to get into the REAL angst! This chapter is mostly inner thoughts, reflections and a bit of a background for Brooke and Specs. These will come in handy later in the story as points of reference and motives for certain actions. Bear with me here, there is a method to my madness, or so I hope! *grin* Anyway, I hope I'm holding your interest so far! I welcome constructive criticism, I loooove praise (I'm not conceited, everyone does, admit it!), flames are fun too! Me and Travis have a grand ole time laughing at them!  
  
Warning: Eh… I don't wanna do this anymore. See the previous chapters.  
  
Title: Secrets Best Left Untold  
  
Author: Neffie  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Hours passed. Dark storm clouds had moved in and covered the sky, blocking out any hint of light from the moon. Torrents of rain had begun to fall, battering the rooftops and streets of the city. Winds whipped violently, chilling to the very bones any unfortunate soul caught in their fury. It almost seemed as if God was trying to wash away the sin of New York.  
  
Inside her small apartment, Brooke had not yet moved from her curled up position on the floor. She had stopped crying, but the tears had left stained tracks down her cheeks and her eyes still burned. Her wrist had stopped bleeding, but she didn't really seem to notice.  
  
She had thought that she had finally gotten her life together. She had a warm place to sleep and food to eat. She had her education. She had a new job. When she had come to New York her distant cousin had been kind enough to give her a job at the restaurant that he owned. She was lucky to not have to spend a night on the street, or having to resort to a less than desirable means of making a living.  
  
Most importantly, she had people that loved her. And her nightmares had stopped. For the first time in many years, she was able to sleep soundly throughout the night.  
  
Her body tensed as the memories flooded through her.  
  
Brooke had come from a middle class family. Her mother never took time to notice her daughter, her only concerns being her social events. Aside from the occasional slap across the face when Brooke "disgraced" the family, she was paid no attention. Her father spent most of his time in his study, working. She could remember very few times that her father had ever spoken directly to her.  
  
Learning to read at a young age, she spent the majority of her younger years alone in her room with shelves full of books. Losing herself in the adventures, romances and dreams of the characters became her only escape from her cold and empty reality. Never complaining, Brooke knew that things could be much worse. She had seen the bruises on the body of her friend Karen, and had sat by the bedside of her friend Mary as she fell ill and slowly and painfully died.  
  
On her 13th birthday she was sent to live with her grandfather. He was a sick and evil man. It wasn't until she came to his house that she found out how cruel fate could be. At first, it was just his leering that had caused her to tremble, but almost a month after she had moved in, his late night visits to her bedroom had began. She remained there for three years before hopping the train to New York to visit her cousin there. She had so wanted to see the city; she had read so many stories about the people there. She knew she was lucky, some girls were forced to live their whole lives in a situation like that, many never having the chance to escape.  
  
Lost in her thoughts, Brooke had begun to wander around her small room, running her fingers across the shelves of books without thinking, she had paced all across the floor with no real direction. Somehow she ended up standing in front of her washroom mirror. Her fingers brushed against an object on the counter. Caressing the smooth ivory handle she released the blade of the straight razor. The flame from the oil lamp flickered and danced reflected in the metal. Originally bought as a present for Blink, she hadn't yet found the occasion to give it to him. Now she had found another purpose for it.  
  
By chance, she glanced up at her reflection in the mirror. Her green eyes were streaked with red and her face was drawn and pale, she looked so tired. It occurred to her then that she hadn't eaten anything that day, or the day before that, for that matter. The red stain on her sleeve seemed to mock her. Her wrist began to burn, almost as if in accusation. //My God,// she shuddered. //What am I becoming?// With that she laid down the straight razor and bolted out the door into the cold and flooded night, with only the lights of sidewalk windows to guide her way.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Removing his glasses, Specs rubbed at his tired eyes. A quiet atmosphere was a rarity around the lodging house, but with all of his fello newsies gone to the poker game, Specs had seized upon it as the perfect opportunity to get in some much missed reading. Yet, the book in front of him was positively useless. He couldn't concentrate on his reading, not tonight.  
  
He closed his eyes and listened to the pounding of the rain on the roof. Images of Brooke and memories of his sister filled his mind.  
  
Specs had grown up poor as Samuel Weaver with his mother and older sister Isabel. Their father had died in a factory accident when they were two, so he had no real memories of him. They had lived a fairly happy life, with both of the children receiving lessons in reading from their aunt. Although born three years apart, Isabel and Samuel were as inseperable as twins.  
  
Life went on without much disturbance until a few months after Samuel's twelfth birthday. Isabel was 15. Samuel and his mother had returned home from the market one day to find the door left open, and inside Isabel was sitting in at the table, the marks of a savage beating apparent, and with most of her clothes ripped off. His mother had hurried out to tell the neighbors to send for some help. Young Samuel had quietly walked over to his sister's side. "Isa?" he had called to her quietly, but received no answer. She continued to stare at the wall.  
  
After that, Isabel never spoke again. She would just sit and stare, in her own little world. Samuel would sit by his older sister's bed reading aloud to her everynight.  
  
Five months later, Isabel was sent to St. Lauren's Mental Hospital. The weeks of feeding her, dressing her, and bathing her had proved to be too much stress on their mother and she had decided to send Isabel somewhere she could receive better help. It was a nightmarish place, where she was thrown in with the criminaly insane. The description applying both to the patients and the orderlies. It was believed that insanity could be beaten out of people.  
  
A year later, they brought Isabel home for a visit. She had grown thin and pale. One day Samuel came home from running an errand to find his mother weeping uncontrollably, and a policeman in their home. Isabel had hung herself.  
  
After that, his mother moved to her sister's home in Chicago, claiming that she couldn't stand the memories of their home. Samuel had gone to the Newsboy's Lodging House seeking a job. It turned out to yield much more than a few dimes a day, but a family of fellow Newsies and a new name to go with his new life. Specs.  
  
Specs wiped away the few tears that had managed to escape while he had become lost in memories. The sound of thunder outside almost drowned out the sound of the front door of the lodging house opening and closing downstairs. He went down the steps quietly to see who had come in, for it was far too early for any of the newsies to be returning, even the youngest of them. When he saw who had came in he ran the rest of the way down the steps.  
  
There, in the front hallway, stood Brooke. Her clothes were soaked through and dripped on the floor. She was pale and shivering violently, teeth chattering audibly. "I didn't know where else to go," she stated quietly.  
  
"Brooke? What happened? What are you doin' wanderin' around in da rain on a night like dis?" Specs hurried to her side.  
  
She didn't seem to hear any of his questions. Turning green eyes to him, he was taken aback by the sadness and pain that was burning there.  
  
"Specs," her voice trembling, "something is very wrong with me."  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Chapter 4 coming soon!! 


	4. Tearing Down The Barriers

Author's Note: I just got the Newsies DVD today! ::does happy dance around the room:: Anyways, here is the next chaptah!  
  
You Want A Disclaimer & Warning: See the previous chapters…  
  
Title: Secrets Best Left Untold  
  
Author: Neffie  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Specs took Brooke by the hand and led her to the bunk room upstairs. Her silence and submission frightened him. Tremors racked through her violently with each passing chill. In the dryness of the lodging house, Specs could see that not all of the moisture on her face was due to the rain, tears were streaking down her face.  
  
"Brooke," Specs said firmly, placing a hand on either side of her face. "We gotta get yas outta dese wet clothes, alright? Ya gonna die of pneumonia if we don't." Her eyes finally focused on his and she nodded, still without a word.  
  
Fingers numb with cold fumbled with the buttons, Brooke made many failed attempts to unbutton her blouse. Seeing her difficulty Specs helped her with the task. Her skin was frigid and clammy to the touch, her lips tinted blue. "Goil, youse crazy walkin' around on a night like dis! And without a coat ta boot! What were youse thinkin'?" he scolded as he helped her out of her skirt. He quickly found her a clean shirt to pull on. There was no shame or embaressment between the two during this. They were the closest thing that either of them had to family anymore and treated each other as such.  
  
It was quickly apparent that Brooke was still chilled. Thinking on his feet, he had her slide into his bunk. She looked up at him, puzzled, as he laid down next to her and pulled her close to him, wrapping a blanket around the both of them. "Body heat," he quickly told her, "it's da fastest way ta get ya warmed up." Satisfied with the explanation, she relaxed into his embrace. Snuggling deeper into the covers, Specs softly broke the silence. "What's wrong Brooke? Why did you come here?"  
  
Brooke took a deep breath before answering the question. "Specs… Today, at the restaurant…" She paused for a moment, as if she had to gather all of her strength to speak her next words. "I didn't break a plate."  
  
Specs looked at her knowingly, his dark brown eyes filled with sadness at seeing his best friend in such obvious despair. "What did happen?" he prodded gently, though he feared he already knew the answer.  
  
For a long, silent moment, Specs thought that she was refusing to answer the question. Until she let out a choked sob and buried her face in his chest. "There's so much that all of you don't know about me. And I'm scared to death that if any of you were to hear the truth…" another sob tore from her throat, "Blink wouldn't be able to look at me, much less ever love me… and neither would you for that matter."  
  
Placing one hand under her chin, Specs tilted Brooke's face up to look at him. "Hey now, that's just crazy talk," he wiped the tears from her cheeks. "We've all got a past of our own, and our own demons. Dere ain't no shame about it."  
  
Allowing her barriers to fall, Brooke went on to tell Specs about her mother and father, and her childhood spent in solitude. He sat and listened with quiet understanding. When she reached the part where she went to live with her grandfather, she turned red with shame. "He would… do these things and then tell me that it was because I was a bad girl, and that if I told anyone, they would know how wicked I was. I've never told anyone… until now."  
  
Specs had felt his blood boiling at hearing the things Brooke's grandfather had done to her. When she spoke of the things her grandfather had told her in order to keep her quiet, his whole body tensed with barely controlled anger. Brooke felt this change in Specs and quickly scooted away from him as best as she could in the small bed, eyes wide with fear. She misunderstood the target in which his anger was directed. Realizing this, Specs quickly forced himself to calm down and with slow and gentle movements, he took both of Brooke's hands with his own. "Brooke, I want ya ta listen ta me very carefully, alright? NOTHING you're grandfather did was your fault, ya hear me? Youse did nothing wrong ta deserve somethin' like dat." Seeing the doubt and residual fear still in her eyes, he added, "And me and Blink and all da otha bums around here are nevah goin' ta think any less of ya. Ya hear me? Nevah. And if I evah lay eyes on da bastard, I'll kill 'im, I promise you dat Brooke."  
  
"You don't have to worry about that. He died last week. Cousin Bill and I just received the telegram yesterday morning. The very mention of his name caused all the memories to come back. I had worked so hard to forget the time there. Remembering it all again, I felt so dirty. I felt like everything I had now was a lie, and I wouldn't live a lie. That's why I…" Brooke almost choked on the words. "I took a straight razor and tried to slit my wrists."  
  
"Aw, kid…" was all Specs could say as Brooke's tears began to fall anew. Sadly, her confession had not surprised Specs in the slightest.  
  
With nothing more to be said, Specs pulled Brooke close against him once again and held her until she fell asleep in his arms. Sure that she would be okay for the rest of the night, he closed his eyes, allowing himself to doze for a few minutes, emotionally drained from the conversation. Neither of them heard the front door to the lodging house open and close.  
  
Blink took off his coat and hung it by the door. Worrying about Brooke's strange behavior had made it impossible to concentrate on his hand at the poker game. He had come home to try and get some sleep. The rain pounding on the roof drowned out the sounds of his footsteps on the stairs. Reaching the top of the stairs his hand hesitated at the doorknob as he briefly pondered heading over to Brooke's apartment instead. Justifying that it was too late at night for such a visit, he swung the door of the bunk room open.  
  
He stood in silent shock at sight that awaited him.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Got ya interested yet?? PLEASE REVIEW!!! Chapter 5 coming soon!!! 


	5. Confronation

Author's Note: The plot gets even thicker! Sorry I took so long getting this up, but I have been in desperate need of sleep. Please forgive me, and PUH-LEASE review!  
  
Warning: They ain't mine, 'cept Brooke. This story is sad and angsty and everything else that makes fan fic tasty!  
  
Title: Secrets Best Left Untold  
  
Author: Neffie  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Two hours later, a loud rumble of thunder awoke Specs. Pushign his glasses back up his nose, he looked down at the girl laying on top of him. His fingers gently brushed her light brown hair from her face, causing her to stir and whimper in her sleep. Her knotted brow and deep frown told Specs that her dreams were less than pleasant.  
  
He gently eased himsely out of the bed, careful not to wake her. Stretching, he took a casual glance around the room. //That's funny// Specs thought to himself, //I could have sworn dat door was closed.//  
  
A loud clattering came from downstairs. Slowly, Specs made his way down the staircase. What he saw was the last thing he expected.  
  
Blink sat slumped against the wall, his blue eye staring blankly across the room. In his hand, he held a half empty bottle of whiskey.  
  
"Kid, you okay?" Specs cautiously placed a hand on the blond boy's shoulder, only to have it roughly pushed away. Blink's face changed from intesne despair to barely contained rage. With a rough shove, Specs found himself pushed against the wall.  
  
"Am I okay?" Blink sneered sarcastically in Specs' face. The smell of the alcohol on his breath was almost overpowering. "Youse supposed ta be my friend, ya dirty bastard!" Blink swung his fist at Specs, but his drunken state made his aim less than accurate. His knuckles drove hard into the wall as Specs moved out of the way. Cradling his injured hand against his chest, Blink's eye seemed to flame as he glared at Specs. "How could you do dis ta me?" his voice laced with anger and pain.  
  
"What the hell are you talkin' about, Kid?" Specs backed away from Blink.  
  
With a yell, Blink grabbed the corners of one of the small tables and knocked it over. "Don't gimme that! I may only have one good eye, but I know what I saw!" His voice became more and more hoarse as he continued, his emotions becoming harder and harder to control. "You think you are so smart and we're all so stupid!" With ragged gasps, Blink tried to bring his anger under control. "Lemme spell it out for you then, smart guy. I saw you and Brooke together in your bed. Ya didn't even have the decency to go somewheres where ya wouldn't get caught!"  
  
Specs jaw dropped at Blink's words. "You saw what? You don't think that I… that she… that we… Damnit Blink what kinda person do ya think I am? I would never do anything like that to you or Brooke!"  
  
"Oh yeah?" Blink snarled. "Then what exactly do you call what youse was doin'?" sarcasm dripped from his words. Specs felt his own rage building.  
  
"You may have one good eye, Kid, but you sure as hell are blind to things around you!"  
  
"And what is that supposed to mean?"  
  
Now it was Blink who was pressed against the wall, looking into brown eyes blazing behind a thin pair of glasses. "You gimme a straight answer Blink… Do you really care about Brooke or is she just another game for you to play? For you to brag about to Mush and Race and Jack?"  
  
"Of course I care about her! I love her!" Blink shouted. He seemed surprised at his own words. He had never admitted to loving anyone. His words seemed to break the tension through the tension between the two newsies. Silence filled the room as they studied one another. And then, by some unspoken agreement, they both placed their hostility aside.  
  
Wearily sinking down into one of the chairs, Specs gestured to the seat beside him for Blink to join him. "Kid," he started, careful to pick the right words in order to avoid another violent confrontation. "Have ya taken a good look at Brooke lately?" Blink simply looked at Specs with question. Sighing, Specs continued. "I'll take dat as a 'no'. She don't eat, she hardly sleeps and she don't smile and laugh like she used to. Have ya seen what she's been doin' to her arms?"  
  
"You mean that cut? She had an accident at the restaurant." Blink said defensively.  
  
Specs shook his head and gingerly placed his hand on Blink's shoulder. "It wasn't an accident. She tried ta kill herself, Kid."  
  
Before the blond boy could reply, a scream of "NO!" was heard from upstairs. Without a second thought, Specs was running up the steps to see what was the matter, Blink close at his heels. Flinging open the door to the bunkroom, they found Brooke sitting up in the bed, shaking with fear. Specs went to her and pulled her into his arms as she began to cry. As he tried to comfort her, her words were barely understandable. "I-I-I was dreaming and my grandfather wasn't dead at all. Instead he was here and he took me away with him and Blink let him do it. Blink found out the truth and said he could never love me." Her shoulders convulsed with sobs, she did not even notice Blink standing dumbstruck in the doorway.  
  
He now realized that it wasn't Specs he had to worry about losing Brooke to… The only danger was Brooke herself.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 6 COMING SOON! Reviews make Neffie a happy girl and just might encourage her to hurry the next chapters more!!! 


	6. Rooftop

Author's Note: *dodges rotten fruit being thrown with poifect aim* I know it's been forever since I last upated, but Specs and Blink decided not to speak to me for awhile. After poking them a little, they finally gave in and allowed me to write this. I hope it was worth the wait.  
  
Warning: This chapter contains a bit of violence and a bit of bad language.  
  
//*// = inner thoughts  
  
Title: Secrets Best Left Untold  
  
Author: Neffie  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
From the rooftops of New York City, things don't seem quite as bad as they do on the ground below. A person could, if only for a moment, convince himself that life was perfect, and all his problems would work themselves out on their own. //If wishes were horses, even beggars would ride// Blink thought to himself as he sat on the roof of the Manhattan lodging house. His cigarette dangled loosely from his fingers as he blew yet another puff of smoke into the sky. He couldn't remember the last time he had watched a sunset so peacefully. His gaze barely stirred as he heard someone coming up the fire escape. There was no need to turn around, he knew who it was that had joined him.  
  
"Hey Specs."  
  
"Hey Kid."  
  
The silence was thick and almost stifling. Neither was sure how to approach the other after their violent confrontation the night before.  
  
"How's Brooke?" Blink asked, seemingly casual as he took another drag from his cigarette. He found himself holding his breath, awaiting the answer.  
  
"She left dis mornin', said she had some errands to run." The brunette took a seat next to Blink. "Ya know, she doesn't know a t'ing about last night. She doesn't even know dat youse was dere. I doubt she even remembahs tellin' me everyt'ing. She wasn't even sure exactly how she got 'ere. Just da rain, dats all she remembahs."  
  
"Yeah?" Blink asked, showing hardly any hint of emotion whatsoever. He had left early that morning, seeking the streets and hawking headlines to try and take his mind off of the events the night before.  
  
Specs was growing irritated at Kid's seeming passiveness about the situation. "Damnit Blink, do you even cares?!"  
  
Without a word, Blink put out his cigarette on the roof next to him. Finally he looked up at Specs.  
  
"Ya know Specs, not everyone had a family dat loved dem. Some of us don't even know what love is! Brooke is da foist poison I've eva given a damn about besides da newsies. I've never been in love before Specs." The last was whispered.  
  
Specs stood there, lost in thought for a moment. He couldn't believe he had been so quick to judge Blink. The past was something that few newsies cared to mention because often times there were nothing but memories of pain. Specs was filled with shame. "Listen Blink… I didn't mean dat, t'ings are just messed up right now…" He sputtered to find the right words to apologize.  
  
Holding up a hand, Blink quieted Specs. "Hey, it's alright. Now dat we know dat Brooke's got dese problems, we gonna help her right? Things are bound to get betta from 'ere on out, right?" Doubt shimmered in Blink's blue eye. He was trying hard to sound convincing, whether for Specs' benefit or his own, he wasn't sure. Either way, he wasn't very successful.  
  
The sun had finally set and the city was black with night. A sense of uneasiness hung over the two newsies like a fog.  
  
  
  
At that very moment, Brooke found herself starting across the Brooklyn Bridge. She knew that it was dangerous to be alone and female in that part of the city at night. Her cousin had sent her across the river in order to place some supply orders at the warehouses on the docks. She would have been home in Manhattan hourse before, but she had allowed herself to wander, trying to clear her head. Memories, images and emotions all jumbled together, racing through her mind.  
  
Slowly, things were starting to come into focus. The rain, Specs, laying in the bunk next to him. //Oh my God, I've told him everything// she thought to herself, her whole body tensing at the sudden realization. She felt sick, stumbling over to the railings on the side of the bridge. Holding onto the cold iron tightly, she waited for the spell to pass.  
  
If she hadn't been so wrapped up in her thoughts, she might have heard the heavy footsteps behind her. Unfortunately, she didn't realize anyone was there until a calloused palm slapped across her mouth, stifling her screams before they even had the chance to form in her throat.  
  
Greedy hands tore at the front of her dress. She could feel her attacker's hot breath on her neck, the stench of alcohol was nasueating. As his hands started traveling lower, Brooke bit the hand at her mouth in panic. Her assailant cried out in pain and temporarily released his hold.  
  
"You stupid whore!" He roared as he grabbed her by the hair before she got out of reach. With a backhanded slap to the face, he knocked Brooke to the ground. He punched her a few more times to insure her cooperation till she laid still on the cold ground, only uttering the slightest of whimpers. She tried to disconnect herself from the events that were happening (a useful trick she had put into practice while living with her grandfather), as he shredded what was left of her dress from her body. He straddled her and lowered his rotten mouth to lick at her neck.  
  
Then, she was a figure, nothing more than a silhoute against the moon swoop down upon her attacker like a hawk. "I don't take kindly to trash on MY bridge!" came a low menacing growl.  
  
Brooke was frozen in fear and surprise as her mystery savior chased away her would-be rapist. He held out his hand to help her to her feet. When she hesitated, he leaned down for her to get a better look at him. His eyes, both beautiful and dangerous, were unmistakable.  
  
"Spot!"  
  
  
  
AN: REVIEW PLEASE!!!! 


	7. Saviors and Demons

Author's Note: I'm baaaaaack! Here is the next chapter finally. It's pretty angsty, so if you don't like that sorta stuff, how on earth did you get through the first 6 chapters??? Anyways, on with the show!!  
  
This chapter is dedicated to the endlessly kind FictionHobbit and her wonderful farm of Newsies!  
  
  
  
Title: Secrets Best Left Untold  
  
Author: Neffie  
  
Chapter 7  
  
A cold wind blew across the bridge. Spot Conlon, leader of the Brooklyn newsies, stood in the moonlight looking down and the shivering and half naked girl at his feet who was trying in vain to cover herself with what was left of the torn garments. His two aides standing like sentinels on either side of him, their eyes searching the darkness for the first sign of trouble.  
  
"Angel," Spot spoke promptly, with the voice of a leader, to the tall Hispanic boy on his left. "Go to Manhattan. Tell Blink what happened. We'll meet you both at Medda's." Without a word, Angel was gone, running off into the shadows with the ease of a night predator.  
  
"Trigger," Spot now spoke to the redheaded, clearly Irish boy on his right. "Gimme your coat." The boy immediately complied, shedding his jacket and handing it to his commander.  
  
With slow and deliberate movements, Spot stepped towards Brooke, who was pushing herself further away with ever step. Finally she was pressed against the side railing. "Jus' calm down, goil. I ain't gonna hoit cha. Jus' take it easy." Spot spoke in a calm, gentle voice to her, one that was surprising coming from the tough leader of Brooklyn. He approached her as he would an injured and cornered animal, with much caution. Unfortunately, Spot had had far too many experiences with violent attacks on his bridge, sometimes even finding his own newsies in situations much similar to Brooke's.  
  
As he placed the coat around her trembling shoulders, Brooke's eyes never once left Spot's face. She didn't have any real reason to fear him. Although she had never spoken to him directly, he had always tipped his hat in a gentlemanly manner to her when he would come in every so often to have lunch with Jack. From what she had been told by the Manhattan newsies, Spot Conlon had a great sense of honor, but would turn dangerous in the blink of an eye if you crossed or threatened him or his boys in anyway. Blink had been full of stories about the famous leader during the strike, how he had charged into the brawl, leading his newsies like King Arthur and his knights. But even knowing that, Brooke was still left shaken by her attack and, combined with her recent nightmares and reoccurring flashbacks, it was hard for her to let her guard down even the slightest bit.  
  
She flinched at the sudden presence of a cool hand at her cheek. "That's quite a shiner ya got dere." His words were a vast understatement; the entire left side of her face was already bruising a dark, ugly shade of purple. "Can youse walk?" he asked her.  
  
Using the railings on the side of the bridge for support, she unsteadily tried to find her feet. Her attempts failed as her knees gave way underneath her, only to find herself being held by Spot. "I guess dat's a 'no' then, ain't it?" he chuckled, trying to lighten the situation. "I guess we'se a'gonna have ta carry you to Medda's if we expect to get there before dawn," he stated as he tried to shift her weight to be able to carry her more easily.  
  
"No!" she finally spoke. Spot looked at her in surprise and questioningly.  
  
"P-p-please. Just t-t-take me home. I just want to g-g-go home," she stammered. "Please Spot."  
  
For a long, silent moment, Spot simply looked at her, trying to decide what he should do. Finally, he gave a heavy sigh. "Fine, I'll take ya home. I never could refuse a lady." Brooke closed her eyes in relief. "But, I'se gonna have to let Blink know where ya went, you got me?"  
  
"I understand." With that she leaned her head against his chest and concentrated on containing her tears instead of the long walk to her apartment.  
  
When Angel, one of Spot's right-hand boys came bursting into the lodging house, interrupting Dutchy's latest joke, everyone had known immediately that something was wrong. Very, very wrong. Although everyone had questions, Angel went directly to Blink, pulling him aside and whispering a few words to him. Blink's face had gone pale and his eyes met Specs', before turning and following Angel out the door without so much as a word of explanation.  
  
Stopping only to grab his hat Specs headed toward the door after them. He held up his hand to stop Jack who was rising from his chair, along with a few others newsies who were anxious to help out their friends in any way. "No, Cowboy," Specs said firmly. "This is something that has to do with me and Blink. No one else. We'll let you knows somethin' as soon as we can." Then he was gone out into the autumn night air.  
  
Soon, the three of them, Kid Blink, Specs and Angel were sitting at the bar at Irivin Hall, anxiously awaiting Spot and Brooke's arrival. Angel was a newsie of few words, he had simply told them that Brooke had been attacked on the Bridge, but they had found her in time, and that Spot was bringing her to Medda's, which was the safest place.  
  
Kid Blink had his hands wrapped tightly around a glass of whiskey. His features were set in a deep frown of worry as he stared into the glass of dark liquid, his mind running through some of the worst scenarios imaginable.  
  
Specs was pacing back and forth with his arms wrapped tightly around himself. //If only I hadn't let her leave the lodging house this morning. If only I had skipped selling for the day and offered to go with her to Brooklyn. I knew that it was dangerous for her to go by herself.// he scolded himself.  
  
Angel was sitting calmly nearby, observing the two boys and wondering what it was about the girl that they had found earlier that was so special that they were so worried. His thoughts were interupted as Spot came in and Blink jumped from his stool. Brooke was nowhere in sight.  
  
"Where is she?" Blink demanded, grabbing Spot by the front of his shirt. He quickly let go when he saw the warning in Spot's eyes and saw the same deadly look on Angel's face, who had moved to stand behind his leader. "Sorry," he said quickly, running a hand through his messy blonde hair.  
  
"Good to see you too, Kid," Spot said gruffly as he straightened his shirt and placed a hand reassuringly over the key that was ever present around his neck. "You're goil insisted dat I take her home. I'm not too surprised, if youse show her da same manners dat you just showed me." Spot quickly downed Blink's untouched glass of liquor. Before he even finished swallowing, Kid Blink and Specs were rushing out the door.  
  
"Yeah, you're welcome Kid." Spot said with a half-smirk on his face.  
  
The two newsies were out of breath when they reached the door to the small apartment behind Tibby's.  
  
Blink pounded on the door shouting Brooke's name while Specs leaned against the wall trying to calm his heart's beating. With a soft creak, the door opened slowly.  
  
They stepped carefully inside and took a look around. The oil lamp on the night stand was lit brightly and the room was neat and tidy as always, not a single sign of struggle.  
  
Specs made a slight choking noise and Blink turned to see what he had found. His jaw dropped open.  
  
Through the doorway of the tiny washroom, there was a quickly spreading puddle of blood on the floor.  
  
  
  
AN: Mwahahahahaha!!!! You expected happiness??? From ME?!?!?! Ah well. To Be Continued!!! Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up a hell of a lot sooner. 


End file.
